


One Chance

by heaurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, First Time Shifting, Imagination, Origin Story, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heaurt/pseuds/heaurt
Summary: I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction!*disclaimer* my story is not real. my story is inspired by J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series! Enjoy reading my first book!There are grammatical errors ahead!—Juliet (admin/writer)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction! 
> 
> *disclaimer* my story is not real. my story is inspired by J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series! Enjoy reading my first book! 
> 
> There are grammatical errors ahead!
> 
> —Juliet (admin/writer)

Introduction 

She is a girl whose born in a wizard family that made her as a pure-blood wizard. Her family's name is well known in a world of wizards because of their related blood of Severus Snape.

Her parents is also known as the alumni of Hogwarts, Her family protected her until she grew up and taught her magic and spells to protect herself from any harm that surrounds her.

In the midst around the myriad thousand of stars, her enthralling eyes hold them for peace. Her existence speaks loudly of sublime elegance that every witches seeks for. The moonlight will make way for her throughout the lost path. Her lilies resembles her smile as the scorching sunrays. She bleeds wavering words at night that no one could ever hear nor understand but herself. She is made of silver and beaten violet along with sheltered protection spells. Her name is Y/N L/N, a solace.

In the time elapses, she found herself wrapped in a warmest arms of a man; with the scent of her amortentia that feels home and the dancing poppies that surrounds peace.

Her life change when she went to Hogwarts, multiple series of events will change her perspective and one man will change her life, who would it be?


	2. chapter 1

The honey sunlight peaks through the waterfall curtains that made me awoke from a deep slumber. I opened my eyes and stare up to the ceiling, "that 'dream' was amazing, okay but go off" I muttered and my chuckle escaped from my lips. I got up from the bed with crumpled messy sheets and fixed it before starting my clueless day. 

I went to mom and dad to greet both of them with a smile curved upon my lips. Since i am in a good state with good mind in the morning, i decided to cook breakfast for mum and dad.

The pleasing scent of the freshly cooked breakfast occupies my lungs, so does mum and dad. I finished cooking our breakfast and served it to mum and dad, As soon as I ate my breakfast, I noticed an Owl with a letter outside while waiting for someone to take it. I assumed it was for me but I have no choice but to go outside to approach the owl and the envelope has an emblem stamp from a school and at the upper right has written my name on it and I took the envelope from the owl. I opened the envelope and took the stuff out of the envelope, i received a train ticket written Platform 9¾ and a letter from Hogwarts, I don't know how to react or what to do but to be surprised for being a new student at Hogwarts The school of Wizard. 

I ran to my parents to show the letter sent from Hogwarts. Their lips curved into a wide smile. "Y/N, congratulations for being a new student from Hogwarts. Little did you know that your mum and I went to Hogwarts as well?" Dad told me about them going in the same school with a happy tone in his voice and mum caressing my face with the tears hauled in her eyes that speaks proudness. I was glad to know that it was mum and dad's old school, I can't wait to learn more about magic like i did before.


End file.
